The present disclosure relates to an ice making assembly for a refrigerator and a method for controlling the ice making assembly.
Refrigerators are domestic appliances used for storing foods in a refrigerated or frozen state. Recently, various kinds of refrigerators have been introduced into the market. Examples of recent refrigerators include: a side-by-side type refrigerator in which a refrigerator compartment and a freezer compartment are disposed in the left and right sides; a bottom-freezer type refrigerator in which a refrigerator compartment is disposed above a freezer compartment; and a top-mount type refrigerator in which a refrigerator compartment is disposed under a freezer compartment.
Furthermore, many of recently introduced refrigerators have a structure that allows a user to access food or drink disposed inside a refrigerator compartment through an alternate access point without having to open a primary refrigerator compartment door. A compressor, a condenser, and an expansion member are disposed inside a refrigerator, and an evaporator is disposed on the backside of a refrigerator main body, as refrigeration-cycle components of the refrigerator.
In addition, an ice making assembly can be provided inside the refrigerator. The ice making assembly may be mounted in a freezer compartment, a refrigerator compartment, a freezer compartment door, or a refrigerator compartment door.
To satisfy consumers' increasing demands for transparent ice, much research has been conducted on ice making assemblies that can provide transparent ice.
In an ice making assembly of the related art, an additional water tank is disposed at a predetermined side of a refrigerator and is connected to an ice making tray through a tube to supply water to the ice making tray, or a tap of an external water source is directly connected to the ice making tray through a tube.